Sisterly Love
by Yellow Rosey Posey
Summary: Yellow Nova loves to use her little sister in sexual ways. What else do I need to say?


Yellow Rose was sitting up in her bed. It was late, about twenty-two o'clock. She was drawing and writing in a new diary, and she was in a good mood, enjoying her privacy. Though the house seemed dead at times, Yellow's sister, Yellow Nova, was there, most likely working on a story or on the Equestrianet, looking at pictures. Little Yellow, a filly, had no clue what those pictures were about... Until a few minutes after that, where her sister forced her to act out the situations in the pictures. Those pictures included rape, urine, and a lot of other types of fetishes. She actually has been "Used" everyday since then, and had great hated for it since. Usually, Yellow would forget and get dragged upstairs or just hide and get caught all together. Unfortunately, Yellow seems to of forgotten about her being used everyday, most likely from the art she would draw, which ironically was usually a mare showing off her flank, or the rather descriptive and explicit acts her sister would do with the poor filly. This time, she was drawing her sister showing her flank. Her mouth was open, and a caption on the side said: "Lick me sister~". If she hated the acts so much, why would she draw them? That was an unanswered question she would usually wonder. Yellow Nova knocked on the door.

"Come in~" Yellow Rose said, unaware of the mistake she just caused, and her sister opened the door.

"Hello Rosie~" She greeted, getting closer to the filly. Yellow Rose closes the book quickly and looks, now remembering. She gasps, and tries to get away by crawling under the bed. Yellow Nova grabs her little sister's long mane and pulls her out from under the bed. "Oh come on, Rosie~" She says, smiling. She grabs her hooves, and escape is impossible. Even though it doesn't look like it, Yellow Nova is actually really stronger than her little sister. She picked her up, and Yellow Rose starts to cry. "Aww... Don't cry~" She tells the filly and kisses her. Poor Rosie kicked and cried, grunting as her big sister grabs her diary.

"Stop It!" The filly exclaimed, looking at it. She knew if her sister saw her drawings, she'd make her act them out. "G-Give it back!" She cried.

"Aww, is there something secret in here~?" The young mare asked.

"No, Nova..! Give it back..!" Rosie exclaimed weakly. Nova brought her face close to Rosie's, her snout and forehead touching the crying filly's. "Make me, filly slut." She growled. Rosie made a sad scrunched up snout and gave in. Nova grabbed her mane and dragged her to her room, along with her diary. "I made you a nice glass of flank sweat." She grins. Rosie crys, and Nova ties her hooves up to the corners of her bed. She grabs the glass. "Say ahhh~"

Rosie closes her eyes, turns her head, and keeps her mouth closed.

"Ok then, I'll just read this~" Nova grabbed the diary and opened it.

Rosie had a choice: To drink the glass of sweat or let Nova read her diary. "S-Stop!" Rosie nervously exclaimed.

"Had a change of heart, sister~?" She grinned, holding the diary.

"I-I... Umm.." She stuttered.

"Hmm~?" Nova grinned, grabbing the glass. Yellow flinched and opened her mouth.

"Good girl~!" Nova smiled, pouring some of the flank sweat into Rosie's mouth. She started coughing and choking, hating the taste. She tries to spit it out, but Nova holds her mouth closed. "Swallow sweetie, swallow~.." Nova whispers, and Rosie swallows. She coughs. "There's a lot more to go~!" Nova said, pouring more in her mouth. Eventually, the cup was empty and Rosie coughed a lot.

"Was that so hard, little sister~?" Nova giggled. Rosie nodded. "Now, time to read your diary~"

"B-But..! I-I drink y-your nasty f-f-flank s-sweat!" Little Rosie cried.

"Aww.. Too bad~" Nova giggled, looking in the diary. "A picture of me peeing in your mouth~?" She asked. Rosie blushed and nodded. Nova hopped on the bed. "You know I act out pictures~"

"P-Please don't, big sister..." Rosie cried.

Nova sat her vagina near the filly's lips and let out a warm stream of urine on her face. Most got into her mouth, and Rosie spat.

"Mmm~.." Nova moaned. She grabbed the diary and flipped a page. "Aww, me smothering you with my vagina~?" Nova asked. Rosie blushed. Nova sat down, smothering Rosie's face with her wet, warm pussy. She released a sigh of relief, enjoying her new seat. "Enjoying it, Rosie~?"

Rosie tried her best to shake her head, but couldn't, as her big sister's flank was rather heavy. She cried.

"Don't cry, sister~.." Nova said, smiling. She rubbed Rosie's mane softly, as if she was petting it.

"G-Get off..!" Rosie mummered under her breath. Nova could barely feel Rosie struggle under her. It was like she was sitting on a pillow. "Now, lick my vagina sister." She commanded.

Rosie sighed and started licking her big sister's sweet, open pussy, and some of her sister's rather sour juices got in her mouth.

"Mmmm.. Isn't it YUMMY sister~?" Nova moaned, smiling. Rosie's snout fit in perfectly in Nova's pussy. Rosie was blushing and was teared up. "W-Why do y-you do this to me, big sister..?"

"Aww, it's cause I love you~!" Nova giggled, petting Rosie's mane. "...Love using you, that is~" Nova grinned. "Your lucky I haven't beat the hell out of you!" She exclaimed, grinding harder on her soft sister's face. "What to do next with you... Hmm..." She wonders. She flips a page in Rosie's diary to reveal her latest work of art: The picture of Nova showing her flank and the caption saying: "Lick me sister~." Nova gets up and grins. "I like this picture of me~" She says, smiling. She unties Rosie and decides to hold her down with magic, her hooves sprawled out and she's on her belly. Nova sits on same position, in front of her. "Lick me sister~" She mimics. She forces Rosie to stick her tongue out and open her mouth. Rosie gets dragged closer, Nova's pussy in her face. She can smell a pleasant lemony scent coming from it. Rosie liked it, but she wasn't going to admit it.

Nova uses more magic to get Rosie to stick her tongue inside it, and has her suck on the outside of it, the thick, sweet juices flowing into her little filly mouth. Believe it or not, Rosie actually likes it. Nova releases her magic in secret, and Rosie was still licking. "Is it yummy sister~? I stopped casting my magic~" She grinned, sweating.

"Y-Yes..." Rosie blushed, sucking and licking her big sister's succulent vagina.

Nova smiled, starting to moan. "So this is why her cutie mark is two female signs crossing~" Nova thought, moaning. After a while, Nova couldn't handle how good it felt and ejeculated into Rosie's mouth, and Rosie swallowed. She got up, grabbed her diary, and ran to her room. Nova laid exhausted on the floor but got up and walked to her own door. "Were doing this again next week~" Nova said, gasping for air. She shut off her lights and closed her door, laying down for a good night's sleep.


End file.
